Vehicles may include various storage areas for different components including tire components such as a jack, wrench, or lug. Typically, such accessories are stored in various different locations within a vehicle. For example, a spare tire and jack may be stored in one area while the wrench and lug may be stored in a separate area. There is therefore a need in the art for a storage area which would house all of the tire carrier accessories in a location that is easily accessible such that a user does not need to search for various components.
Additionally, prior art storage areas may have the various components stored in plastic bags or other types of containers that add to an overall cost of the vehicle. Further, typical prior art storage areas are solid panels that do not allow for the flow of air through the panel. There is therefore a need in the art for a storage panel assembly that may store various components such as tire accessories and allow the ingress and egress of air from an HVAC system.